Once upon a Peter Pan
by mafllp95
Summary: This is the story of Pan, the story of who he was and why he is what he is today. Above all the one responsible for making him this way. Please review and tell me what you think. Warning it gets very dark.
1. The story of a boy

Emma paces around the smoldering fire, frustration clearly indented on her brow. Hooks looks to her in almost an amused fashion. Emma catches his smirk and quickly grabs his shirt collar forcing him to look at the fury in her eyes.

"Do you think this is a game? My son's life hangs in the balance and all you can do is sit there and smirk?" She screams in his face and pushes him back with enough force to knock Hook off the stump he was sitting on.

"Quite frankly my dear, it is a game. It's Pan's game, we are merely pawns. His best nights are protecting the prize." Hook explained. However, his tone wasn't smug it seemed to have a note of pity laced into it. Emma sat down next to the man with a flustered sigh.

"What's his story, Pan's I mean. If I am going to get Henry I need to know what I am up against." Emma explained and looked toward Charming and Snow white. They lay contently in each other's arms. In that moment they looked utterly happy. A pang of bitter jealousy struck at Emma's heart. She was the one that pushed Neal away. Now he is gone and she will never have a chance of that love that her parent's share. Hook cleaned his sharp appendage aimlessly as he forced his brain to recall his earliest memories of the boy called Peter Pan.

"I was banished to this land long ago, centuries ago to be more precise. When I arrived Pan was running rampant. His power was wild and being just a mere boy he had no hope of controlling it until she came along. Tinkerbelle told me the story and it went like this…"


	2. The unforgiven

Peter was just a regular boy with two loving parents. His parents would do anything for him, their only son. Peter lived in the human world in around 16oos, in a small village accumulated of only farmers. Peter was sitting in the wheat field when a commotion burst from the forest. Men faces painted black and a half moon carved into each one of their naked chests came charging at the village. Peter stood frozen, paralyzed with fear. The men broke open the home and the shrill screams of women filled the air.

"Peter! Peter!" He heard his mother's scream for him. Shakily the boy turned his head; his mother's pale blue dress was torn from the struggle and fight she had put up. Her eyes scanned the field and she spotted her beloved son. Her legs launched her forward; quickly she grabbed his hand and dragged him along towards the forbidden forest. The heavy crunching of their escape echoed in the air around them. Arrows whizzed past their ears, one met its target and plunged itself deep in to the woman's back. She fell to the ground with a soft thump.

"Mama! Get up, Mama." Peter shouted and tried to drag his mother's limp form. She coughed and blood splattered out.

"Keep running, Peter. Don't let them catch you. Go now!" She demanded with a shaky breath. The boy stood, not wanting to leave his precious mother. The footsteps grew louder with each passing second. Peter ran, he flew across the forest floor leaving a trail of his tears in his wake. He knew couldn't keep running forever, he spotted a knotted oak and scrambled up it till his body was concealed by the thick branches with plentiful leaves.

The barbaric men searched the grounds for the boy but when it was obvious that the search was in vain they gave up and moved on their carts filled with pillaged items and women. When the men were out of sight Peter allowed himself to cry. He cried out into the night, the guilt weighed down on him: crushing his heart like a ton of bricks. It was his fault, he just knew it if he had been faster or hadn't left her.

"Peter? Is that you?" His father's burly voice called from below the tree Peter was hiding in. Peter shimmied down the tree and charged headlong for his father. He longed for the warm, comforting embrace. Peter's father smoothed his son's hair. The massive man's shoulders were shaking with rage.

"Why…Why didn't you help them? You should have kept her safe; you are not a mere boy anymore, Peter. You are fourteen! Damn you, you were supposed to keep her safe." Peter's father screamed and held his son tighter. Peter couldn't breathe. He struggled and pleaded with his father. At last the man let his son go. Peter recoiled away from his father, eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Get away from here; I cannot bear to see your face!" He whispered harshly at Peter. Unlike with his mother Peter did not hesitate. The boy ran far away much farther than he ever thought he would ever go from his home. Peter collapsed from exhaustion and curled into a small ball. He was alone, his mother slaughtered and his fathered loathed him for it. He was lost without a hope in the world.

That is until a shimmering blue light appeared before him. A blue fairy with kind eyes laid her tiny palm upon the boy's cheek. Peter glance up with frightened eyes.

"Do not worry my dear boy. I shall not hurt you; I only wish to help. Tell me, what is your name?" The blue fairy asked gently so not to frighten the fragile boy any further.

"Peter, Peter Pan" He said slowly and extended his hand so the fairy my land. His mother had told him stories of these wondrous creatures. The fairy smiled sweetly at the boy and encased him in her shimmering dust.

"Well Peter Pan, I am here and you may grant one wish. Think carefully, dear child" She explained. Peter thought. More than anything he wanted to run away from this treacherous land. He wanted to retreat into his fantasies; never having to face the horrors of adulthood and responsibility.

"I want to go to a land where I never have to grow up and magic is alive!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. The small fairy smiled sadly and waved her hands slowly.

"As you wish" She says. Peter closes his eyes against the force of the transport. When he again opened his eyes he gasped. He stood on a tall mountain overlooking a land flooded with color and magic.

"Peter Pan, welcome to Neverland." The blue fairy said before disappearing in a lavender mist. Peter gazed in wonder at his new home. All memories of his old life vanished, it was as if he was born here and yet had only just opened his eyes. He raced down the mountain yearning to explore his home.


	3. Wendy

Peter learned to absorb some of the island's magic. He consumed it daily like a drug that if he didn't take would leave him violent and in an uncontrollable rage. Besides the overwhelming presence of magic, Peter grew lonely having this whole island to himself. He sent a silent prayer to his fairy and in mere moments his blue fairy appeared.

"Hey, blue I have missed you. Say could I trouble you for a moment?" He asked adding on his signature smile for charm. Blue laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What is it this time, Peter? I am quite busy you know, I'm not just your fairy." She scolded while crossing her arms. She did however, have a soft spot for the boy. She felt like she was the only motherly figure he had to look up to now. Peter kicked the dirt beneath his boot nervously.

"Well I was just hoping to get more kids on the island. You know, I just want some kids to play with." He said shyly. Blue shook her head.

"I can't just poof children here against their will. They very well may have homes. That wouldn't be fair, Peter" She told him.

"What if they didn't have a home or a family? This would be so much better for them and that way they won't have to suffer and be alone." Peter said grinning widely at the idea. Blue pondered this idea, though she knew Peter had only his interest at heart she couldn't help thinking this would be beneficial towards the lost children of the world.

"Alright, Peter. On one condition, you have to care for these children like they were your own siblings. You can't be selfish, Peter Pan." She warned. Peter only heard that she was allowing other children to enter the island. He yipped happily and flew off in excited pursuit of finding his new companions.

As the decades proceeded the island was filled with lost boys. The boys that the world had abandoned and Peter Pan had welcomed home with open arms. It was obvious that the boys worshipped him and that fueled his ego. He began to become overly confident with abilities and taunted the creatures of the island mercilessly with his followers. He was merely a wild, untrained boy with an enormous amount of power that steadily grew day by day.

When a group of pirates moved onto the shore of Neverland they became the target of Peter's pranks, especially their grieving Captain. Pan sought them out as a challenge that would keep him on his toes. These pirates had brute strength and were clever and cunning. Pan observed them and learned from their actions.

One day as he was searching the various lands for a new recruit to the lost boys he came across the window of an orphanage. There was a frail child spinning around in the room. Peter quietly crept up to the window so not to be spotted. Upon closer observation Peter notice that is was a girl dancing by herself. She had waist length mouse brown hair that tumbled down back and milky white skin. She was reed thin and had long curling eyelashes.

She glided gracefully across the room and Peter followed her every movement with his eyes. As if she sensed his presence the girl opened her eyes and stared at the boy in the window. She gasped in surprise but wasn't frightened. In fact she walked over to the window and lifted it up. She stared quizzically into the emerald eyes of the immortal boy.

"What are you doing out in the cold, silly boy?" She asked curiously. Peter grinned.

"I was just out enjoying the night sky. This may sound strange but have you a family?" He asks bluntly, the girl's eyes widen, they turn glassy for a moment before she blinks away the sting of tears.

"No, I can't say I do. They are all gone." She replied mournfully. Peter touched her hand making her look up.

"Come with me, if you do I promise. You won't feel this pain ever again." She bit her lip and looked back the tattered door of the room. When she turned back to face Peter she nodded. He coaxed her out of the window. She shivered against the cold, Peter held her closer to his body. He was about four inches taller than the girl.

"What's your name, little girl?" Peter asked playfully. The girl poked him in the ribs.

"Wendy and I am not little, I am thirteen year old I will have you know." She said proudly while raising her chin.

"Well Wendy, my name is Peter Pan and now off to Neverland!" He shouted before soaring through the air at breath taking speeds. Wendy screamed and buried her face into his chest. Once they entered Neverland's realm, Peter slowed his speed. He stroked the girl's soft hair. There was something about her, something that Peter hadn't felt with the lost boys. He loved them as if they were his own brothers. Wendy was different though, he wanted nothing more to protect her and see her smile. What was this feeling that was arising inside him?


	4. Not like us

Wendy was different from the other lost children. She managed to tame Pan's wild nature, he was still mischievous and childish, but there was a limit. Peter often had nightmares of his past. On Wendy's first night she heard him cry out in his sleep. The young girl crawled out of her bunk and was about to enter Peter's room when Felix grabbed her hand.

"Do not disturb him when he is like this. It will only get you and everyone else in trouble." He warned in a low whisper. In the faint light that was given off by a candle on the far side of the room, Wendy could see the harshness in the boy's dark eyes. He had made it no secret that he did not approve of Wendy however; he tolerated her because of Pan. You see, before Wendy had arrived in Neverland Felix was Pan's favorite. The one he shared secrets and most of his magic with. Jealousy is a deadly poison, and it was consuming Felix slowly day by day.

"I can't leave him like this, he is suffering. He needs to face whatever he is running from." She stated firmly and yanked her hand away from Felix's tight grip. The boy scowled at her but let her through. There is no telling what Pan would do if he hurt Pan's precious Wendy.

Wendy crept in softly and saw Pan tossing his head back and forth madly, a heavy sweat had erupted throughout his body, Wendy's heart clenched when she heard him whimpering like a wounded animal. She tip toed closer to the bed and placed her hand on his damp cheek. Peter's eyes snapped open and Wendy was launched against the wall by repelling magic. She let out a yelp and curled her body into a ball. Memories flashed before her eyes. Abusive foster parents kicking her around the room, hitting her till she would stop crying out for her dead family. Her body began to shake from the memory of the feeling. Pan at first was furious at her for barging into his room without permission and seeing him in that vulnerable state, when he saw her huddled, shaking form Peter felt disgusted with himself. He sat on the floor next to her not daring to touch her in case he scared her further.

"Mama" she cried softly and quietly sobbed into her hands. Peter remembered himself crying out for his mother. Peter leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"I lost my mother too." He said suddenly. Wendy stopped crying but her body continued to shake with emotion. She turned to look at the boy; she was accustomed to seeing his face aglow with light and wonder, now there was only pain. Wendy took in a deep breath to calm herself, then another and another till she at last wasn't shaking.

"I'm sorry, for you losing your Mother and for barging into your room. Please don't punish the boys for it. They warned me, but I didn't want you to suffer anymore." She said softly and lowered her head not to meet his gaze. Peter turned his head to look at her; she was small and delicate like a baby deer. Again he chastised himself.

"It's alright and I'm sorry I hit you. I was surprised that's all. I normally don't let anyone in my room. I don't want to risk anyone seeing me like that. I have to be the leader and the leader isn't supposed to be scared of anything, not even their dreams." Peter explained. Wendy looked to him with an incredulous expression on her face.

"You truly are a silly boy, Peter Pan." She laughed and shook her head. Peter's eyes widened. She stood up and sat down cross-legged in front of him so that he would be looking straight at her. Her crystal blue eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Everyone, no matter how brave they are, is afraid of something. Those that are truly strong are the ones that come to accept their fear instead of hiding behind it." She lectured. Peter stared open mouthed at the girl and she couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"What is it that you are afraid of, Wendy Darling?" Peter asked. Wendy hugged herself with her scrawny arms and dipped her head back so that she was looking at the stars through the skylight.

"I am afraid of being alone, of no one in the world ever needing or even wanting me." She said in a quiet voice. A glistening tear streamed down her smooth cheek. Peter reached out and wiped it away his hand rested on her cheek.

"But I want you and you have nothing to be scared of because you will never be alone, as long as I am alive. So you have nothing to fear, Silly girl." He said cheerfully. Wendy let out a strangled laugh and leaned her face into his hand. Peter brought her to his chest and hugged her close. She was soft and smelled like the summer rain.

"Wendy, can you stay with me? I'm afraid to sleep alone" He asked nervously. He felt so at ease as he laid his head atop her hair. Wendy pondered this for a moment.

"Well it's not proper for a young lady to lay with a man she not wed to." She stated and she felt Peter stiffen. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and sat up straighter so that he could see her smile.

"However, I will for you." She said and kissed his cheek. Peter grinned and shot up in the air, spinning Wendy so fast that she had the appearance of a spinning top. Wendy laughed excitedly and landed gently on the bed. Peter landed right next to her. He wrapped his tan arms around her waist and snuggled against her skinny chest. Wendy was a bit nervous at first but then she realized Peter hadn't had perverted intentions. He rested his chest on her like a small child seeking comfort from its mother's heartbeat.

Wendy snuggled closer to Peter, and dreamily passed her hand through his dirty blond hair. For the first night of his immortal life Peter Pan didn't have any night terrors. The blue fairy watched intently through the window with her star pupil floating next to her.

"Love can truly change any heart." Blue stated happily. The green Fairy flew closer to get a better look and the sight made her giggle. Blue gave the fairy in training a stern look as a warning not to disturb the pair. Blue touched the glass from the window and smiled.

"Thank you for saving my boy, Wendy Darling." She whispered into the night.


	5. Betrayal from within

Wendy stayed with Peter every night since then. She longed comfort from his just as much as he did her. Since this became Wendy's home her appearance and character began to change. No longer was she donning a simple white night dress. She now wore leather pants and a leaf woven shirt; her long tresses were cut short for easier mobility. Not only did her appearance begin to change but her character did as well. She came out of her reclusive shell and joined the boys in there many antics.

"Find me if you can" she shouted before leaping from the tree house and soaring off into the distance. She hid inside a small cave and waited to be discovered by Peter or one of the other lost boys. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement to her left. She turned and pulled out the dagger that Peter had given her.

"Whose there? Show yourself" She demanded as she forced her hand to stay steady. 'Never let your opponent see how intimidated you are' that is what Peter had always told her. From behind a pillar, of rock Felix appeared. Wendy sighed in relief and sheathed her dagger.

"Oh, it's just you, Felix. You almost gave me a heart attack." Wendy said with a playful smile, Felix didn't return it.

"Pity I didn't" he said sharply, Wendy wasn't taken aback by the comment as she became closer to Peter, Felix became more hateful. Wendy rolled her eyes at the comment and crossed her arms.

"If you are looking for a hiding spot this one is already taken. Unless we were working as a team, however, I doubt you would make that offer." Wendy said tiredly. Felix chuckled darkly.

"You must think you have this entire Island wrapped around your finger, don't you? Well Wendy, I have news for you. Once Pan grows tired of you, you will be thrown away like garbage. For now you are just, his newest toy but he will find something better and more interesting in the future, I promise you that." Wendy flinched at his harsh words but she knew they couldn't possibly be true. Peter loves her, doesn't he? Insecurities flooded her brain. She shook her head angrily. Felix was just trying to mess with her head.

"You're wrong." Was all she said before she exited the cave. Wendy wandered the forest aimlessly before reaching the Neverland shore. She watched the waves crash against the shore leaving white foam in their wake. Wendy pondered what Felix had said, she had lived on the island for about two years now. She wasn't new at all anymore, well for her standards. Then she thought Peter has lived over a hundred years by now. Two years may seem like nothing to him. She angrily kicked a shell.

"Do not worry, Wendy. Felix is just upset that Peter pays more attention to you now. Peter loves you dearly remember that." A small female voice informed from Wendy's right. She turned to see the little green fairy. Wendy smiled.

"Thank you, Tinkerbelle. I know it's just my insecurities getting the best of me." She said and laughed at her silliness. Tinkerbelle spun around the girl sprinkling pixie dust in her wake. The extra dust made Wendy light as a feather and able to fly higher and faster.

"Found you." Peter shouted about ten yards away. Wendy squealed playfully and zoomed off with Peter close at her heels. She almost made it to base at the tree house when Peter yanked at her foot and dragged her down to the ground. The two tumbled to the ground rolling over until finally reaching a complete stop in a blue berry bush. Peter hand landed on his back with Wendy on top of him, the two were laughing uncontrollably and gasping for breath. Wendy raised herself up on her hands so to hover of Peter's face. She could see every freckle on his face and the way his eyes glimmered in the sunlight like gemstones.

Like gravity her face inched closer to his. In moments Wendy's soft lips touched Peter's. He hadn't a clue on what he was doing so Peter let instinct take over and tangled his hand in her hair. The kiss was like an electric shock and no amount of magic could ever compare to the power that erupted between the two. They separated both more than a little breathless and flushed. Peter twined his fingers through a lock of her hair.

"Please don't leave me, Peter" She said quietly with a hint of desperation ringing in her voice. Peter sat up and made her do the same.

"I promised you that I would never leave you alone as long as I am alive, I intend to keep my promise." He said seriously before bringing her in for another kiss.

From a few yards away Felix was fuming at the sight. It was true that Pan was mad for this girl. There would be no way of getting rid of her at this point. That is unless Felix seeks out other forms of help. He gazed at the Pirate ship. Maybe he could seek help elsewhere.

Felix ventured off towards the shore of Neverland and mounted a boat. Once he reached the Pirate ship he requested permission to come aboard. As soon as he stepped on the wooden deck swords were drawn.

"Relax, I do not wish to fight. I actually come offering a proposition. Where is your captain?" Felix asks but the crews swords do not lower. A dark figure emerges from the corner of the ship.

"I am the captain of this ship, why should I listen to a word you say, mate? In case you have forgotten we aren't on the greatest terms." Hook explained with his arms crossed and his ice-cold eyes staring daggers at the second in command. Felix merely smirked at the older man.

"I feel like you will be very eager to hear what I have to offer." Felix offered smugly. Hook raised a raven-haired eyebrow and motioned for the crew mates to lower their weapons.

"You have piqued my interest, make it good or you're leaving this ship in pieces. " Hook warned with a sinister smile gracing his lips.

"How about a way to escape Neverland, I hear you seek revenge against a monster in another world. I have a device that creates portals and I would gladly give it to you so you may seek your revenge." Felix stated huge cheers busted from the crew but Hook remained placid.

"What's your price for this portal, mate? In my experience, people are never as generous to give without expecting something in return." Hook asked. Felix smile was almost acidic.

"I just need you to remove a virus that has made Neverland its host." Felix explains. Hooks eyes widened immediately with the connection.

"You want me to kill this Wendy Darling that has enchanted Pan? Are you mad? That girl is the reason why I am able to sleep at night; she keeps Pan in check why would I want to stop a bloody thing like that?" Hook asked incredulously, he may have done many terrible things as a pirate but he made it a vow not to harm children.

"She is the key to your freedom from this world. Think about it, it's just one girl and then you will be able to seek out the revenge you so desperately crave." Felix persuaded. Hook debated the offer.

"I will leave the device on the boat right after the deed is done. You need to only say where you wish to travel to and throw it into the ocean. It will transport you were ever you wish to go." Felix promised, Hook took a step forward and extended his hand. Felix took it and shook it.

"Ye got a deal, mate." Hook said with a firm squeeze of his hand.


	6. One last dance

A few nights after the deadly bargain was planned a celebration was held for one of the many lost boys named Adam. It was a celebration of his first year in never land. That's was the Neverland equivalent to a birthday party. Everyone was running and laughing about the camp. Wendy had made party hats for the boys so the felt as if they were in and actual real world party. The younger boys trailed behind the girl like shadows. They saw her as the only mother they had ever had.

"Blue, Tink, glad to see you both could make it." Wendy exclaimed as she saw the shimmering fairies approaching. Tinkerbelle flew up to the girl first.

"Of course we came, who would want to miss a party?" Tinkerbelle said with a tinkling laugh. Blue smiled tiredly, Tinkerbelle had proven to be quite a free spirited fairy in recent years and Blue had to constantly be flying around to fix any messes Tinkerbelle had created.

Adam poked his head from behind Wendy. He was only seven years old when he became an immortal child and was definitely the shyest of the lost boys. He clung to Wendy like a scared little boy most of the time. Tinkerbelle flew down to float right in front of the boy's face.

"Happy Neverday, Adam" She said excitedly. Adam smiled shyly and said thank you. Wendy ruffled his hair affectionately. Blue summoned a band of fairies to play music throughout the forest. Wendy picks up Adam and begins to dance a fast passed jig. She kicks up her heels and spins the boy effortlessly. Adam streaks with glee. Soon everyone begins to join in the dance. Since Wendy was the only girl she was constantly changing partners.

"May I have this dance, Miss Darling?" Peter asked with a dramatic bow just as the music slowed. She eyed Tinkerbelle who was grinning wickedly. She accepted and took his hand. The two begin to fly in the air doing an air ballet. Both gripped each other's hands and spun in a rapid circle. Peter cried out excitedly and Wendy joined him. The two landed on the ground incredibly dizzy but laughing all the same. Peter panted his feet firmly ad Wendy's body swayed from dizziness. She hugged his neck, at first to gain steadiness. As she looked into his grinning face she couldn't help but stand on her tip toes and kiss him.

There was a chorus of gaging noises from the boys; the pair paid no mind to it. When they separated Peter concentrated on all lost boys and with one stroke of his hand lifted them all into the air. They squealed and shouted in glee at the party trick. In the all the commotion Peter hadn't noticed Felix creeping up closer to Wendy.

"Wendy, could you come with me for a moment?" Felix asked quietly. Wendy was surprised that Felix, of all people wanted to talk to her. She nodded and followed him a clearing not too far to camp.

"What is troubling you, Felix?" Wendy asks concern clear in her voice. Felix smiled and looked into the night shy.

"Nothing anymore" He said happily. Wendy was about to ask him what he meant when she was gagged with a cloth. All around her Pirates emerged. She head butted her assailant and managed to duck a blow from another. She reached for her dagger and stopped a sword just before it was to plunge into her abdomen. She is about to scream out for Peter but is knocked unconscious by the handle of a sword crashing against her skull.

"Quickly get her to the cliffs before Pan realizes she is gone." Hook orders quickly. A large pirate with a peg leg tosses the unconscious girl over his shoulder and begins to run towards the cliffs with the rest of the crew. They are just about to reach the cliffs when Wendy slowly regains consciousness. She wastes no time screaming to the top of her lungs.

"PETER!" She shouts and kicks the pirate in the groin. He clumsily drops her and she awkwardly tries to crawl away. The blow left her uncoordinated and clumsy. Hook grabs the girl's ankle and drags her back. She tries to kick him in the face but she misses her mark. This doesn't cease her struggle. Hook grows desperate and plunges his hook into her thigh. Wendy lets out a scream of pain and for a moment she stops resisting and that is just enough time for Hook to pick her up and hold his sword against the girl's neck. He knew that Pan was in hot pursuit for the girl.

The trees burst from the force of Pan's power, raining splinters everywhere. He stands red hot fury is emendating from his body and the boys stand just near enough to Pan not to be burned, poison arrows at the ready. Felix stands loyally by his leader, Peter all the while not knowing that his second in command is the cause of this. Fear is clearly seen on Wendy's pale face.

"Let her go." Peter says in a deadly calm voice. Hook's heart begins to race rapidly, this is no ordinary child with extraordinary powers; this was a demon looking for blood. Still Hook managed to force a smile.

"Not the best choice of words, mate" Hook says with a shaky voice. In one swift moment the blade of the sword cut its mark leaving a river of deep red blood to fall down the girl's chest. Hook manages to toss her body off the cliffs in this same instant.

"WENDY" Adam cries out, and tries to run out to in some way save the girl. Felix holds the boy back and makes a quick glance at Pan's face. His heart drops.

"Run, get out of here. NOW!" He shouts to the other boys. They all quickly scramble away. Peter Pan's eyes where now longer a glimmering green, they were black as coal. The air was sapped from the location, leaving the pirates and unlucky remaining boys gasping for breath. Hook manages to use his last breath to blow a whistle signaling the rest of the crew to quickly bring the ship around. Lightning struck the ground sparking the grass in mere seconds. Peter himself was engulfed in flames, the air was released but it only fed fire more.

Many of Hook's men screamed from the agony of being burned alive. Hook managed to cling onto a branch that hung off the side of the cliff for dear life and escape the fiery death. Hook looked up to see, not Pan but a creature of pure darkness. All the blood drained from Hook's face from the true cold fear that he felt. Pan lifted Hook's body and smashed in against the cliff wall and then tosses him into the rocky sea blow. By some sear miracle Hook manages not to slam into the rocks. His body buoys up and he is desperately gasping for air. He has several broken ribs and sprained leg, his face is swimming with blood. A rough hand drags him out of the water and into a row boat.

"Hurry and get to the ship. The waters are dangerously violent and the forces of the hail falling from the sky are leaving holes in the boat, Captain!" Hooks first mate yells over the roaring winds. They barely make it to the ship in time. Mermaids begin to swarm the ship; violently yanking boards away from the bottom of the boat making it quickly tread water fast. Hook quickly grabs the bag that lay tucked into his jacket pocket. With a shaky hand he pulled out the magic bean.

"To the enchanted forest" He shouted and tossed the bean into the water. A large clear whirlpool appeared and Hook steered the disintegrating ship straight toward it. Just as the ship was making it through the portal a horrid cry ringed in the air. This cry would haunt Hook's nightmares for the rest of his life.

"WENDYYYY!"


	7. Trump card

Emma sat unblinking at the man next to her. Hook couldn't raise his head to look at the woman, shame weighed down heavily on his heart.

"So not only did you murder and innocent girl, you took away the one thing that Pan ever truly loved. You made him this monster." Emma said harshly. She was repulsed just by sitting next to him.

"I never said I was a good man. I wasn't in a right state of mind and mad with revenge. After the death of Wendy, Pan began to absorb all the magic of the land barely sharing it, even with his lost boys. This constant need for magic is why he needs Henry. I came to Neverland with a crew of 20 men; I arrived in the enchanted forest with two. " He explained mournfully. All of it was all for naught. He poked at the fire with his sword watching intently as the tip began to glow red.

"Why is it that Pan didn't tear you shreds when you first stepped on the island?" Emma asked. Hook laughed bitterly and turned to look at her.

"He likes to play with his food. Make it squirm and then hunt it down and devour it whole. I truly hope for a safe return for the rest of you and Henry but I know I won't step off this island alive. It's about time I atone for that dreadful act I committed all those years ago." He says in almost a relieved manner. Emma joined him in staring into the fire.  
"That Neal of yours knew her well. Wendy I mean. She helped overcome many things that troubled him about his past. The girl was a blessing." Hook admitted while rubbing his chin stubble. Emma scoffed.

"Of course he was, nothing surprises me anymore. So to this day Pan still has no idea that Felix betrayed him?" Emma asked.

"He is alive isn't he?" Hook said obviously. Emma nodded

"This may just be our trump card. If he finds out that Felix is responsible then he would direct his attention away from us long enough for us to get Henry and make our escape." Emma mused. Hook shook his head.

"Knowing Pan, he would most likely slaughter everything on the Island." Hook rebutted. Emma gave a frustrated groan and rubbed her face with her hands.  
"I can't give up on my son." She said silently almost to her herself.

"Then don't" A voice male came from the forest. At first Emma thought it was Pan making a late night visit and drew her sword but then she realized this voice was much deeper. A man emerged from the dark shadows of the forest.

"Neal" Emma stuttered. She dropped her sword; the clang woke up the others. They stared in shock at the man before them. Neal was thought to be dead, when in reality he was sent back to what was left of the enchanted forest. By enlisting in the help of Robin Hood and his son he was able to travel to Neverland in hopes of saving his family. Hook raised his sword to the man.

"Be wary, Emma. This Island can make your mind play tricks on you. This could be one of Pan's traps." Hook warned and stood protectively in front of Emma. Neal gave the man a solid once over glance. Could the pirate be infatuated with Emma?

"It's me; I made it here with the help of some of my friends. I have a plan on how to get Henry back." Neal stated urgently. Emma stepped away from Hook and began to approach Neal. Charming was about to step in and call her back but Snow stopped him with her hand and watched as their daughter approached the man. Emma was only about six inches away when she stopped. She reached out her hand as if to caress his cheek. Instead with and echoing smack rang in the air as she slapped hard across the face knocking him the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Neal shouted angrily at the menacing woman while caressing his assaulted cheek.

"That is for doing something incredibly stupid and leaving us all to believe that you were dead. Damn you, Neal for being so chivalrous!" She shouted. The rest of the group didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned.

"How did you know it was him?" Hook asked from a safe distance. He didn't want to get caught in Emma's line of fire.

"I could smell his cheap cologne from here" Emma snarled. Neal looked completely flustered; he quickly picked himself up and dusted off the dirt from his pants.

"Are you going to stand there and verbally assault me all night or do you want to hear my plan on saving our son?" Neal asked more than slightly annoyed. Here he nearly kills himself to save his family and to come back to the love of his life and she is damn near ready to kill him. It's insulting really.

"Go on" Emma says more calmly and crossed her arms. Hook tried with all his might to suppress his grin. Neal cleared his throat signaling to Hook that he wasn't that swift.

"I have someone that improves our chances greatly." Neal turns from where he came.

"You can come out now" He calls and there is a rustle from the trees. A slight figure comes out from the forest. Hooks heart drops below his stomach. The person that had walked out if the forest was none other than Wendy Darling with drying blood still stained on her torso.

"No… you're dead." Hook barely manages to say before him legs go weak and his falls to his knees.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing Neal, is this some fricken Houdini act that you have mastered?" Emma asked she was thoroughly uncomfortable at the moment.

"Oh no she is the real deal. I have never been good at retelling stories, Wendy can you fill them in?" Neal asked casually. Wendy simply shrugged.

"You were so scared when you cut me, Hook that you didn't realize you only cut under my chin, instead of slicing my wind pipe and major arteries. It made a huge mess and hurt like hell, mind you. I managed to fall to the sea into a portal in one of the rocks. How I managed not to get crushed by it I shall never know. I have been there in a comatose like sleep ever sense. For some reason when Balefire made it back to Neverland I awaked. I managed to pull myself out of the water and onto the shore." She explained carefully. By this time the group had gathered closely around the girl. She smiled and looked up at Neal, whom she still knew as Balefire.

"You should have seen Balefire's face when he found me. He almost wet himself" She laughed softly and it was so beautiful and pure. Emma could see why Pan had fallen for the girl. Neal snorted at the comment.

"You would too if you thought you had just seen someone rise from the dead." He stated simply.

"I was never dead to begin with, just sleeping." She reminded him. When she lifted her chin the deep gash was noticeable and though the injury occurred over a hundred years ago, it still looked fresh and painful. Snow scampered closer to the girl.

"Here let's get you cleaned up before we see anyone else." Snow offered kindly. Emma placed a hand on the girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, because no offence kid, but you look extremely creepy." Emma said casually earning a disapproving look from Snow. Hook sat paralyzed in his spot; Wendy looked to the man with pity.

Once Wendy was cleaned up she looked almost normal aside from the large white bandage wrapped around her neck. She was given a pale green dress because that was the only thing that fit her other than her bloody clothes. Tinkerbelle wandered into the camp and burst into tears at the sight of Wendy. Wendy held her dear friend and smoothed her hair. She realized that Tinkerbelle was no longer a fairy but decided to save the questions for a better time. The only thing that mattered right now was getting her to Peter so that Henry can be reunited with his family.

As the rest of the camp slept Wendy lay awake staring at the stars. It felt so alien not have Peter lying next to her.

"I came back for you, Peter Pan" she called out quietly into the night.


	8. Ghosts from the past

Back at the camp Henry was having difficulty not getting involved in the lost boys' antics. Pan had handed the boy a sword and set him up with Felix so that he could practice.

"I already learned how to sword fight from my grandfather" Henry explained, pan merely shrugged.

"Alright, then show us what you got." Pan said with a sinister smile. He moved over to a stump and sat, watching intently and the two about to spar. Felix bowed dramatically before Henry and Henry did a simple bow before spreading his feet apart so that he was in a fighting stance. Felix smirked at the boy's stance before charging forward. Henry flinched and quickly blocked the sword. That's what Henry was doing for the next blows. He stayed on the defensive and not daring to make an offensive move. Felix was growing bored and so he decided to aim for the legs for a victory blow. This is when Henry chose to strike, he batted Felix's sword away harshly. Felix was taken aback by the sudden burst of strength and his grip loosened.

There was a soft thump as Felix's sword hit the ground. The other lost boys stared in awe at the sight. True, Felix wasn't their best swordsman that title belongs to Pan. However, he was better than most. Henry stood panting and then hit lightly poked Felix's in the chest. Not even hard enough to make a nick on the skin.

"And there, your dead" Henry said with a nervous laugh. The rest of the camp erupted with laughter and Pan came over to clap Henry on the back. He then raised the boy's hand in victory.

"That was impressive, not just anyone can best Felix. That Prince Charming is better is more talented than I thought. Come I want to show you something." Pan said and motioned for Henry to follow him towards the tree home. They entered and went into what seemed to be a study, but Henry didn't take Pan to be much of the reading type. Pan found what he was looking for on a nearby table. It was a crossbow that had begun to collect a large layer of dust over the years. Pan blew it off and handed it to Henry.

"This was your father's when he lived here many years ago. I want you to have it" Peter said and extended the weapon to Henry. Henry reached out his had to take the crossbow but he couldn't, not yet anyway. Pan shrugged.

"No harm done, it'll be here when you are ready for it." Pan reassured as he placed the crossbow back on the table. Henry noticed an object hanging by the bookshelf. He walked over and picked the small object up before Pan could turn around. It was a sliver locket; Henry's fingers traced the delicate markings made into the oval piece of jewelry. Henry flipped it over and on the back in black letters was one word, 'Forever'.

"Put. That. Back" Peter said through clenched teeth. Henry noticed the temperature in the room begin to rise rapidly. A heavy sweat began to erupt from Henry's body and it was beginning to get harder to breathe. The locket almost fell from him sweaty palms but Henry clutched it hard and placed it back on the hook where he found it. The room immediately was graced with a cool breeze that brought the room back to its normal temperature. Henry put his hands on his knees and was gasping in the cool air.

Pan crossed the room and the boy quickly scrambled back. He noticed there were scorch marks where Pan had stood.

"Let's get one thing very clear. You do not touch anything in this room other than that bow, understood?" Pan ordered. Henry swallowed and began mustering up the courage for the question he was about to ask.

"These things belong to her don't they? These books and that locket all belong to Wendy don't they?" Henry asked. Pan clenched and unclenched his jaw and drew a dangerous smile.

"You're a plucky one" He said and moved closer.

"I understand why you don't want me in here. These are your last memories of her. You loved her and she left to grow up, it must feel terrible and I'm sorry" Henry said in a calm fashion. Although he was petrified of what Pan might do he still wanted to know. The anger on Peter's face melted away and he gave a bitter laugh before walking towards the window. Peter gazed sadly out the window and touched the glass.

"A part of me wishes she would have grown up. That way her fate would have been different. I know that the stories you have hear state that Wendy left with her brothers to grow up and face life. That she carried on telling my stories and keeping me alive in the hearts of children everywhere. "Pan explained and then shook his head.

"Those stories were wrong. I found Wendy in an orphanage. Her family had been killed in a robbery gone terribly wrong. Wendy survived because she had spent the night at a friend's house. She went back in the middle of the night to retrieve her tooth brush when she saw the bloody scene. First, she was placed in a mental institution because they believed her to have suffered a nervous breakdown. After being deemed mentally fit she became a ward of the state and was placed in foster care. Her foster parents were neglectful and abusive.

As most are mind you, most of my boys are from one of those dreadful places. Anyway, I was searching for new recruits so to speak when I saw her through her tiny, dirty window. She looked like an angel glowing in the moonlight. Now as you can see not many girls come to Neverland. I find that it complicates things and besides, people prefer a delicate little girl to a brutish boy anyway. Wendy was different though. She didn't have a chance of making it out of foster care. No one wanted the little mad girl. Well, no one except me." He looked down and smiled a bit to himself. Henry was sitting on the floor listening intently at this point. It was a completely different story to the one he had grown up with. Peter was leaning against the banister and then opened his mouth to continue.

"She was wondering why I was standing out in the cold. I guess at that point she thought I was the crazy one. I asked her if she had anything to stay for and she said no, so I took her to Neverland. She spent two years here with me and the boys. You are right on that point, I did love her in fact, everyone did. She didn't want to face the horrors of growing up and yet she became like a mother to these boys, especially Adam." Pan motioned for Henry to come the window so that Pan could point the boy out. The boy had black curls and a frail dark body. He was painting pictures on one of the large trees and seemed to only be about seven years old.

"Wendy never picked favorites, it wasn't in her nature. But I know that Adam was her favorite. He reminded her of her youngest brother, Michael. He trailed behind her like a lost puppy. She spent two amazing years here, full of adventure and more fun that I had ever had in my immortal life." His lip twitched and it turned into a snarl.

"We were celebrating Adam's Neverday, the versions of birthdays we have here, and then I noticed she was nowhere in sight. Then after a few minutes of waiting for her to return a piercing scream ripped through the forest, she was crying out for me. I should have gotten there sooner. I should have stopped him" He growled. Henry was confused. What had happened to Wendy?

"What happened to her, who hurt her?" Henry asked cautiously. Pan turned quickly and the receding light form the window gave him the appearance that he had a halo of glowing golden curls but the malice in his eyes quickly gave him the appearance of a fallen angel, or in other words a demon.

"He did much more than hurt her, Henry. He slit her throat and tossed her off a cliff right in front of me and the boys. As for who did it, it was that Captain Hook that has become ever so popular in that Storybroke of yours. His crew got the most of my wrath but and he managed to escape me. But he will get his, all in due time. After she died I began to absorb all the magic of the land uncontrollably. Trying to fill this emptiness I felt. Thus making it what it is now. That is why I need you Henry; I have to return the magic into this land. I have to do it for Wendy." He explained and looked to Henry who had by now hand grown ghostly pale.

"You have hurt and killed so many people in the process of achieving this dream. Don't you think you are doing more harm than good?" Henry asked frantically. Pan simply laughed

"I guess you can say I am ambitious" He said cheerfully before walking out of the room.


	9. Twice dead

Wendy wakes up with panting and sweating profusely.

"Stupid nightmares" She grumbles.

"Pesky things nightmares, our deepest fears coming to life when we are at our most vulnerable." Hook says from his spot by a large tree a few feet away from the girl. Wendy nodded and unconsciously touches her bandage around her neck.

"Am I one of your nightmares brought to life?" She asks the man. She already knew the answer but felt compelled to ask anyway.

"No, you are actually a dream come true. When I thought I killed you, it haunted me every day of my life from that day on. To think I destroyed so many lives with just the cut of my blade." He said while looking to his sword. He stabbed it into the dirt and fell to his knees. Hook bowed his head to the bewildered girl.

"Wendy Darling, I know saying sorry isn't nearly enough but I truly am." He says and his voice actually chokes with emotion. Wendy's eyes water and she walks over to the man and places her small hand on his shoulder.

"You have obviously regretted with your sins by accepting what you did was horrific and suffering for it. I do forgive you, Hook. You were desperate and blinded by lustful revenge. Felix did put you up to it, that little heathen." She said and held him by his elbows so that he could know to stand up.

"What's done is done. What is important is getting to Peter and returning Henry back to his family." She reassured. Emma at that moment walked into the clearing from the woods. She had gone to get more wood for the fire and now was carrying an abundant amount of twigs and branches. She eyed Wendy curiously as if to ask if everything was alright. Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Well since you are awake I was thinking we should strategize about how to go about this." Emma suggested after dumping the wood into the fire. Wendy and Hook joined the woman around the fire. The discussed the different tactics they could take to reach the constantly moving camp. Once they reached a mutual agreement. Regina was to go with Wendy on the south side of the Island; Emma, Snow, and Hook would stick to the trail on the map, and David and Neal would stay at the general area around the caves Neal grew up in.

So far the plan was working and Pan's hide out hadn't moved from its spot. Emma's heart was racing as she was growing nearer. She couldn't help herself and began to sprint to the location. Snow and Hook followed in step with her. As Emma jumped over a large stone she was startled to see Pan waiting for them arms crossed and smiling.

"Well done savior, you have found my hideout. But really, you thought that spreading your search party across the Island was clever?" Pan asked and then sighed

"Pathetic" And with a snap of his fingers the rest of the group appeared out of a purple mist very similar to Regina's magic smoke, including Wendy. Pan was grinning till he saw her. His face fell and his eyes began to grow dark.

"Wendy?" He asked she nodded and tried to step forward but Regina held out a hand to stop her. Pan's dark gaze shifted to Regina and the sorceress went flying backwards into a tree.

"Regina! Peter, please stop it's me. It's Wendy, you told me you'd never hurt me so please just stop before you do." She pleaded frantically and was torn wither or not to run to Regina's aid. Peter's face was still a mask of no emotion and his eyes were now black. The winds were whipping around them at hurricane forces. Snow and David were clutching onto each other trying to stay weighed down to the ground. Neal was clutching Emma's hand tightly whilst also holding onto a branch. Wendy was clutching the earth with her fingers and trying to crawl to Peter.

"NO! WENDY DON"T!" Emma screamed at the girl. It was in vain because Wendy couldn't hear her past the roaring winds and even if she did she wouldn't listen. She quickly stumbled to get to her feet and sprinted toward the demonic child.

"PETER!" She screamed and jumped him holding him tightly.

"Please stop, Peter. Please. I'm right here, I love you." She whispered into his ear but still he stood rigid. Wendy touched his face gingerly and leaned up and to kiss his lips. For a moment everyone thought it worked because the winds died down. Than in an instant lightning struck the two. Wendy let out a sickening a scream as she convulsed uncontrollably. She was sent flying a few feet away from Peter. In a bit a sick irony he came out of his trance and the life returned to his eyes. He saw Wendy lying unmoving and burnt.

"NO! no no no please. No Wendy. Don't leave me, not again." Peter pleads as he held her bruised hand. Her veins were contrasting a brilliant blue against her paper white skin. He leans his forehead against hers and sobs. He cries out in agony and at that moment the rain begins to pour. Emma grabs the grieving boy by the collar.

"Pull yourself together we will try everything in our power to save her but you need to tell us where Henry is right now." Emma reassured but she didn't lose the force in her voice. Peter seemed to look right through her. He just kept saying the same words over and over like mantra.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He wept and the rain came down harder. Regina was trying to shock the girl's heart back to life with magic but that wasn't working. Snow decided to go the traditional route and pumped the girl's chest forcefull and then breathed air into her mouth. It was a challenge to keep heavy amounts of rain water from entering the girl's mouth because of the rain.

The lost boys had gathered to see what could have happened and each one of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Wendy. All safe for a little boy named Adam. He shouted her name and ran for his childhood friend. 

"Where is Henry?" Neal asked the boys and they all stared silently, not wanting to betray their leader.

"He is in the cave. We moved him there when you found the hideout. Please, just save Wendy!" Adam shouted while holding Wendy's hand which contracted greatly with his dark one. Emma took no time in waiting; they ran to find their son. Peter had his hands covering his ears and was rocking back and forth uncontrollably. Snow sat back from exhaustion and looked to Regina who shook her head. Adam wouldn't have it.

"No Wendy you are not allowed to die. You left us once already. No more, if you die you will leave us all broken inside. WAKE UP!" Shouted the boy and he leaned his head to the girl's chest to cry. Wendy's arm twitched and Adam looked up and to Snow. Snow was just as bewildered. Wendy gasped and coughed back to life. Adam hugged her tightly and Snow cried out in joy. Regina held her hand to her mouth. There truly is no power greater than love. Wendy's carefully sat up and observed her arms. They were now covered in the intricate blue patterns of her veins, as the rest of her body. She looked like a china doll that was lined blue. She kissed Adam's forehead and smiled up toward the two women that tried desperately to save her.

"Adam can you help me up?" She asked with a raspy voice. He supported her body up and she leaned heavily on him as he helped her to Peter. Peter still thought that Wendy was dead. She held out her hand and placed it on his cheek to make him look at her. He looked up with tears streaming down his face along with rain. He stood up quickly and clutched her hand to his heart gently. His hands were shaking like frightened child's might.

"I'm so sorry" He said again she shook her head to stop him and tried to step forward to him but her legs were still too weak and buckled. Peter caught her and cradled her into his chest. Adam stepped away to give the two their moment. Peter breathed in her scent, summer rain. He pulled apart just to see her face which now had blue veins illuminated under her pale skin. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed by her appearance. He passed his hand down her damp her and smiled through his tears.

"You are still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I love you so much, please don't leave me again." He whispered and the monsoon like rain had turned into a gentle drizzle. He touched his forehead to hers once more. Wendy touched his other cheek with her other hand and brought his face down to hers. He kissed her gently so not to break her. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck so not to fall away but once again her legs could no longer support her. Peter then decided to fall to his knees along with her all the while never breaking their passionate kiss.


	10. The truth burns

Wendy had passed out from exhaustion shortly after her revival and make out session. Peter picked up bridal style and turned to Emma, who was hugging her son tightly in her arms. Peter bows his head to the woman.

"I cannot thank you enough for bringing Wendy back to me." He says gratefully and smiles. Emma is not so forgiving about Pan kidnapping her son but will be civil for Wendy's sake, she simply nods. Peter turns heel and heads inside the tree he calls home with Felix trailing close behind. Neil remembers what Wendy told him about Felix's betrayal and quickly rushes up. Hook holds out his hand to stop him.

"No mate, this is something I have to do. Time I finally faced the music." He says calmly, a heavy hand falls on his right shoulder. It was David; his complexion had gotten paler and his eyes more dull because of the poison become more potent in his blood stream.

"I'm staying with you. Don't even try to convince me otherwise. I know if anyone hurt Snow, I would tear them to pieces. You are going to need back up when you tell him. I doubt that Felix would just openly admit to plotting to kill his leader's girlfriend." He explained with laugh which quickly turned into a cough.

"Wendy is much more than just Pan's girlfriend. She is his true love, nothing but her would have stopped him" Snow informs her husband and she hugs him. David hides his wince when her hands touch his infected cut.

"You all would be crazy not to let me join. I would love a reason to smack some sense into that brat." Regina says with an electric crackle of her hands from magic.

"I should come too then" Neil said and crossed his arms but David shook his head.

"You have to look after your family while we are gone. Use this time to catch up. I'm sure they have plenty of questions for you." David says knowingly. Neal looks toward Emma and their son and knows that David is right.

"Alright, be careful and don't do anything stupid. He is already dangerous; you don't want to see him when he is provoked." Neal advised before leaving the group to return with his family; who decided to go to the first camp they had set up.

"Pan, may we have a word with you?" Hook called out as he knocked on the door of the tree home. Peter emerged, curious of what it was that these people had to say to him.

"What is it you would like to speak about, I am busy" He said referring to his looking after Wendy.

"It regards what happened all those years ago." Hook replied and stood up straighter. Pan cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"I remember very well what happened and I have not forgotten that you are the cause of all of this." Pan said harshly and took an intimidating step forward; he seemed to grow taller in his rage. However, Hook stood his ground.

"There is more to it than you know and I believe it is best we speak privately, so not to disturb the girl." Hook reminded. This made Peter look towards the back of the home where his bedroom curtain hung. Wendy was resting behind that curtain and he did not wish to cause her anymore discomfort.

"Adam" Pan called and the little boy scampered in from the kitchen still holding a beagle in his mouth. He looked like a hungry dog not willing to give up his food. Pan smiled at the sight.

"Look after Wendy for me and let Felix know he is in charge until I get back. I have some matters to attend to." Pan informed the boy and he trotted off to do as he was told. Pan followed the group to a nearby clearing and was beginning to become specious when he was asked to sit down.

"I do not need to sit. Whatever it is that you need to tell me will have the same effect as if I were sitting down." Pan said. His mistrust for the group was eminent. However, he did not see them as enough of a threat to bring back up.

"Alright, let's begin with that I truly apologize that I attempted to kill Wendy, but I was put up to it." Hook began he took in a breath to continue but Pan interrupted him.

"You truly apologize, well that's all fine and good. Would you like a pat on the back or an 'I forgive you', sorry mate that isn't about to happen. You managed to take the one thing that made my life have meaning away from me; this is something that I will never forgive." Pan spat at the pirate.

"It's funny you say that, because you managed to do the same thing to me, Pan. You see I am very much like you: Selfish, foreboding, and controlling. Henry is the only thing in my life that matters to me and you ripped him away from me. You are not better than Hook." Regina explained as she glared at the powerful boy before her. The sky began to grow dark and thunder began to rumble.

"Watch yourself, sorceress." Pan warned and lightning struck a tree a mile away from where they were standing. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Resorting to lightning again, Pan? We all know how well that turned out last time" she taunted and that was the final straw and Pan lunged at the woman. He was at that moment shot with an arrow. It merely grazed his arm but that was enough: the paralyzing agent began to work immediately.

"Sorry, laddie but can't have you doing that. You won't get to hear the best part of the story." Rumple announced from the tree he had been hiding in. Tinkerbelle was with him, she had used the paralyzing pollen of a golden flower call the "Feracia", to coat the arrow and subdue Pan. The boy snarled at the pair in the tree. They descended and joined the rest of the group on the ground. Regina was about to antagonize Pan a bit more when Snow stopped her.

"Enough, this constant battle will leave us nowhere. Pan, I need you to listen to what Hook has to say. It can mean life or death for you and your lost boys" Snow pleaded. Pan was still enraged but he had no choice but to stand and listen.

"Go on" Pan instructed. Hook cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I was put up to the act of killing Wendy by none other than your second in command." Hook informed and Pan just laughed at the seemingly preposterous statement.

"You really must think I am just a child, someone you can make believe anything you want. You want to push the blame onto someone else; which I can relate to because I have done it before. But to blame Felix, that was bold." He says while still laughing. No one else was laughing and at this point Tinkerbelle walked up to the boy.

"It's true, he always hated Wendy and it wasn't the first time he tried to get rid of her. One day, I overheard him telling her to get out while she could because you would replace her soon enough." She explained softly and Pan looked incredulous. He shook his head repeatedly.

"I always knew he was jealous of her but I never thought that he would...No, and why should I believe you; so far you are the one who has betrayed me, not Felix." He says accusingly to the fairy. Tinkerbelle sighs and outs her hand on the boy's shoulder, his neck muscles clench as he attempts to get away from her but the paralysis prevents him from doing so.

"I have been looking out for you for four hundred years, I needed to do what I thought was best for you. Right now, what is best is for you to know the truth. You need to listen, Peter Pan." She advised.

"He sought me out on my ship, he made me a proposition. If I killed Wendy then I would be able to leave this wretched place. Being the coward I was, I followed through." He explains. Pan's face loses color.

"That's why you were able to escape… He is alone is there with her now. Release me now!" Pan shouts as he tosses his head from side to side trying to break free. Rumple waved his hand in front of the boy and immediately he was released. He sprinted towards the tree home with the rest of the group following close behind. He burst through the door and ran straight for the bedroom, there was Felix holding a pillow over Wendy's head. Pan thrust his hand forward and Felix slammed into a wall but he was still holding Wendy's unconscious body.

"You, traitorous bastard!" Peter shouted and began to clench his fist; Felix began to gasp and clutched his throat. As he began to turn red in the face, Felix smiled.

"C-careful, Pan" He managed to say as he held a poisoned tipped arrow to Wendy's throat. Pan stopped and Felix laughed hoarsely.

"See, she has made you weak. Getting rid of her once and for all would be a great service." Felix said and he stroked Wendy's still damp hair. Pan's muscles in his arms flexed from the other side of the room.

"Skinning you alive would be a great service." Pan growled and Snow felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end from the venom in his voice. Adam, who had been knocked unconscious by Felix was beginning to come to he groaned in pain from being slammed head first into a wall.

"I have been you best friend, before this girl's parents were even thought of. You would just throw me away for a pretty face." Felix chuckled at the last part.

"Well, it's not so pretty anymore." Felix mocked. The heat of the room intensified rapidly but Felix didn't seem to mind, despite the heavy sweat that appeared on his brow. There was something odd though; Wendy's skin began to glow. The blue of her veins turned a few shades lighter. In an instant her body released an electric shock and Felix screamed at the intensity but still managed to stay conscious. The poison arrow was still being held tightly in his hand. Wendy had regained consciousness and carefully began to stand.

"Well that's an interesting new power." She said almost to herself as she looked at her hands. Peter rushed forward to help her but she stopped him.

"I think I have had enough dying for three lifetimes, it's time I protect myself and that starts with dealing with him." She said motioning her head towards Felix. He stares defiantly at the electric girl.

"It's time we end this" She says.


	11. This innocence is briliant

"Let's finish this" Wendy says harshly. Felix shakes his head and manages to build up the strength to stand. He adjusts his jacket, which was singed and still smoking from the shock.

"I don't fancy those odds. Either you when and I die or I when and you die, which leaves me dead anyway. So it seems we are at an impasse." Felix said smugly and he shrugs.

"I can promise you that if you defeat me, you won't be killed. Let's make a deal; if you win I leave the island for good, if I win same goes for you. Simple stakes and we fight with swords, any outside assistance and that person forfeits. Do we have a deal?" Wendy asked, a serious expression lined on her face, making her seem far older than 13. She extended her hand towards the fierce looking boy and he took it. A painful shock was sent through Felix's body and he grunted. He glared at the girl while cradling his hand to his chest. Wendy smiled slyly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She admitted and Peter beamed at the girl, pride written all over his face. The fight was to be outside. The pair was each given a standard sword and they stood about 12 feet away from one another. Wendy was still in her tattered pale blue dress that she had on when she was electrocuted. She was barefoot but it didn't seem to faze her. In fact, she felt at ease with feeling the cool earth underneath her toes and felt that it would give her better traction. Felix, on the other hand, was dressed for battle: in his mountain boots, dark trousers, and leaf woven shirt. He outweighed Wendy by thirty pounds and was about six inches taller. It was obvious that he had the advantage and Peter couldn't help being anxious.

As tradition the opponents bowed before each other before fighting. Felix made the first move and lunged for Wendy's legs. She batted away his blade with her own with a grunt and tried to push it back. However, he was too strong and he stayed firmly in place. They parried and slashed at each other. Wendy was holding her own but it was obvious that she was getting tired. She technically had been out of practice for about one hundred years, while her body was in a comatose state. Felix kicked her behind her knees causing her to fall. She twisted on the ground and blocked his sword with her own before he could stab her chest. She kicked Felix in the stomach and managed to make him stumble back. She quickly stood up and knowing that this was her shot.

She slashed over and over and Felix was having difficulty keeping up with her strikes. It was becoming very likely that he might lose. Wendy managed to cut his leg and he leaned heavier on the opposite leg. Wendy kicked the leg that was supporting his body weight on and he crumpled to the floor. She stomped on his hand and her heart clenched as she heard the bones in his wrist crack. Felix cried out in pain. Wendy snatched away his sword and leveled it at his neck. Her face was frightening, with the dark look in her crystal blue eyes. Her pale face is forever marked with the intricate designs of her, now visible blue veins.

"You lose, now leave and don't come back." She says through gritted teeth. Felix's eyes widen and he nods; all the while, he subtly reaches for the inside of his boot. Wendy stands but still holds the sword unyieldingly. Wendy, at this point, is covered in dirt and her feet are caked in mud. Felix is no exception his boots and hands are coated with mud. He is fast and desperate and with a final battle cry he unsheathes a poison tipped dagger and throws it at Wendy. She shoots a powerful lightening blast through her fingers and it sends him flying backwards about ten feet; he is unconscious.

"Oh thank god you are not hurt… Wendy" Peter was so relieved until he realized how still she was standing. Wendy slowly turned around; embedded in her stomach, was the poison dagger.

"No…" He said barely above a whisper and Snow gasped. David held her hand tightly, knowing she would suffer the same fate as Peter after he and Wendy were dead. Wendy pulled the dagger out and held her hand tightly at the sight of the wound. Peter was too shocked to move; he merely turned his head.

"There is nothing we can to do to stop the poison is there?" He asked mournfully already knowing the answer. Hook shook his head and so did Rumple.

"Actually, there is." Neal stated as he walked through the brush into the campsite. At everyone's confused expressions he clarified.

"Sorry, I had come to see what was taking so long and then I saw what happened. When I escaped, years ago, I stumbled into a trap and it was riddled with the poison. I thought, 'hell, if I am going to die why not try and find a cure in the process?' so I tried everything until I came upon squid ink. It's great for paralysis attacks; however, it also cleanses the blood of the toxic poison. Neat trick huh?" He states happily as he walks over to Wendy. He lays her on the ground gently and Peter is there holding her hand the whole time.

"Okay Wendy, you are not going to able to movie for a couple of hours. So just relax." Neal says soothingly the girl nods and lifts her other hand from the wound that is staining her gown red with blood. She winces as he pours the thick liquid directly onto the wound. In moments her body is limp and she unable to control anything but her head. She rolls her head onto Peter's lap.

"Aren't you tired of me dying on you" She jokes and he smiles tiredly while smoothing her hair.

"You won't have any more near death encounters. You know what I have to do, right?" He asks and she reluctantly nods. He continues in hopes of further persuading her.

"He won't stop until he successfully kills you. We have to end him." He urges and she sighs heavily.

"Do it quick, while he is unconscious. I don't want him to feel it." She bargains. Snow's eyebrows furrow in a confused manner. Regina sighs, frustrated by the woman's innocence.  
"They are going to kill Felix" Regina says quietly to her, Snow is quiet she doesn't agree with killing the boy but she also knows what Pan says is true. Felix won't stop until Wendy is dead. David walks over to Neal thinking he is alone but Henry appears and follows silently behind his grandfather.

"Hey, Neal you wouldn't happen to have any more of that squid ink would you?" He asks quietly. Neal nods

"I do, why?" He asks, his eyes scanning the other man. He notices David heavy limp and his extremely pale complexion and puts two and two together. Neal rubs his forehead.

"How long?" Neal asks

"Three days ago" David answers and Neal coughs.

"_Three days_, and you haven't thought about telling anyone?" Neal whispers harshly. Pan hears the conversation but chooses to stay quiet. Wendy has fallen asleep to Peter stroking her hair.

"Telling anyone what?" Henry says loudly. David closes his eyes as if to block out the world for just a few minutes. At this point, David had the attention of the entire camp: Snow, the lost boys, Henry, Regina, Rumple, and Peter.

"Tell anyone what, David?" Snow asked with a note of anger in her voice. He knew her too well, she was more scared then mad. David lowered his head and lifted the side of his shirt. Snow covered her mouth; at the sight of the decaying flesh her eyes watered.

"So when we got into that fight with the lost boys I got nicked by an arrow. I am so sorry I didn't say anything. I-" She stopped him and turned to Neal.

"Can you save him?" She asked desperately. Neal bit his lip.

"Maybe, it has settled in his blood for a while so it may take several treatments." Upon looking at Snow's face he knew he had to try.

"But I have to start immediately." He says and she nods. While Neal starts working on David, Peter lifts Wendy up and goes to his third in command, Harry.

"You know what you need to do." He said simply and the boy nodded at his leader and headed towards Flex's still unconscious body. In the meantime, Peter walks off with Wendy in his arms.

"Where is he taking her?" Regina asks curiously.

"Wendy has a fear of death. The day her family was murdered she was left traumatized. Pan doesn't want her to be surrounded by so much death." Hook explained. Regina snorted.

"I guess the beast does have a heart." Regina says with a halfhearted laugh. Henry walks up to her.

"Of course he does, it's Wendy. She was his heart all along; having her gone made him go bad, just like you did." He reminded her. The guilt struck Regina like a knife in the chest but she still hugged her adoptive son.

"You're right, now where is Emma?" Regina asked hands on her hips.

"She was sleeping when I left." Henry said casually.

"Don't you think she might get a little worried about waking up and finding you and Neal gone?" Regina said in an exasperated tone. Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"I left a note" He reassured and Regina rolled her eyes. She smiled at him though, if only she could be as innocent and carefree. She put her arm around him.

"Come on, I'll walk you there. Last thing we need is for her to go rampaging through the forest causing trouble." Regina said as she walked her son to his other mother.

**Hello my lovely viewers! Thank you so much for keeping up with this story and for all the positive reviews, you all give me the inspiration to keep writing. Now just clarify, this story will be centralized around Peter and Wendy. I will let the other characters have their chance to shine, fret not; it will just be in minor roles. Warning the next chapter gets a bit more mature, viewer discretion is advised. That means you, Deanna. **


	12. Dead man's Honeymoon

Wendy awoke on a bearskin blanket and was wrapped in a quilt. She inhaled deeply and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She looked to her pale white and blue hands and sighed. She had hoped that the squid ink would make her skin go back to normal. Alas, beggars cannot be choosers. She slowly sat up, being careful because her still healing injury and scanned her surroundings. She was in Dead man's cave. She smiled also realizing that she was clean of dirt and grime, only one person would do this.

"Oh so you finally decided to wake up" A male voice chuckled in the background. Wendy turned around and wrapped the blanket tighter around her because of the chill. Peter walked over and sat across from her.

"Show me" He says softly. Wendy lay back down and pushed aside the blanket exposing her ripped dress. She pushed aside the tears and showed her knife wound.

"It looks better but it should be covered. You mind?" He asks as he motions to tear the bottom of the blue dress. Wendy shrugs.

"It's not like it's not already torn to shreds. Go ahead." She says and there is the light ripping noise as the fabric was torn. Now the skirt falls half way down her thighs. It's really more of rag than a dress at this point.

"I told Adam to bring some of your old clothes do that you can change and be more comfortable. At the moment you look like shredded cheese." He teased and she swatted him playfully with her hand.

"Hey, you try looking attractive after practically dying three times. I shall let you know it is no picnic." She stated with her hands at her hips. He just scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue at her like a child. She couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was. Wendy took this moment to thoroughly analyze him.

Peter seemed taller and his blond curls, that he usually kept wild and long, was cropped short, almost military like she figured. His arms were more defined and more than anything he seemed darker. She had heard a few stories of what had become of him in the past hundred years. Wendy didn't want to believe the horrors that lie within him, or see the blood that would forever stain his hands. Peter turned around as she changed and wrapped the remains of the dress around her thin form to cover the wound. Once she was dressed in her regular green blouse and black leather pants she wrapped her arms around his turned figure. He smiled and held her delicate hands in his much bigger ones. Wendy lay her head on his back and let his warmth envelope her as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Peter?" She asked softly and she felt his back vibrate as he asked what.

"Are the things that people say about you true? Have you…become a killer?" She asked hesitantly, praying that those were just vicious rumors. She heard his heartbeat quicken and hers followed in suit. He turned around and held her hands in his own.

"I have done many things since you were gone. I kept telling myself it was for you, to get the magic back on this Island. Over time; however, my reasoning began to change. I was blinded by power and it is so hard not to be overcome with it now." He said and looked to his hands, moreover, his veins that were cloaked behind his tanned skin.

"It swims through my veins like a drug and all I want is more at times. That ache goes away when I am with you." He says reassuringly as he touches her face. Peter Pan may choose to never grow up and face the horrors of adulthood, but he has over 500 years of wisdom behind his boyish looks and charm. People seem to underestimate Peter because his appears as just a boy. He is far more than that, he is cunningness in it's truest form.

"I believe you but promise me this" Wendy says as she nestles her cheek into his hand.

"Promise me that you will try to be better. No more killing for joy; you need to find yourself again, who you truly are, Peter Pan." She said softly. Peter only brought her forehead to his.

"I will do anything for you. Now you have to do something for me." He said playfully a wide grin plastered on his face. Wendy raised her eyebrows. She knew this would be big and was a bit nervous.

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly. Peter pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply and passionately. It was as if someone flipped a switch and Wendy's body roared to life. She held his face in her hands and kissed his with everything she had with bruising force. Peter's hands settle on the exposed skin over her lower back and pull her closer. He pulls away after a few moments and stares down at her, panting heavily.

"Marry me" he says. It barely even sounds like a request. It's a plea that he makes with all his heart and soul. Wendy looks up with heavy lidded eyes, still reeling from that heart stopping kiss she almost doesn't hear him. The words strike her like a strong blow to the heart. Wendy looks into his earnest eyes and all her worries seem to melt away. It no longer matters that they are both, physically, barely even teenagers. The only thing that matters now is that they were together.

"Yes" She breathed and Peter's face was aglow with light. He yowled happily into the air and it echoed in the cave. Wendy laughed whole heartedly at her love; he has started to act like himself. He lifted her up bridal style and took her to the water.

"Peter, what are you doing? I just got dry and you are going to get us both wet again. Honestly, are you trying to make us catch a cold?" Wendy asked but her tone was light. Peter ignored her question and placed her in the waist deep water. Wendy looked at him in a puzzling manner.

"Wendy Darling, do you take me, Peter Pan as your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till-" He was about to say 'till death do we part', but he decided to change it a bit.

"As long as we both shall live?" He continued.

"I do" She said and she grasped his hands tightly.

"And do you Peter Pan; take me, Wendy Darling as your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live?" She asks earnestly. Peter looks pensive and the word "maybe" floats off his lips. Wendy pinches him hard for his childishness.

"Ouch, yes yes I do" he laughs and Wendy rolls her eyes. Peter catches her chin and lifts it up, underneath is her ugly scar. He kissed it first and then her lips.

"I now pronounce us, husband and wife. May this union be blessed by the land and sea!" Peter says and the water rushes upward thoroughly drenching the two. Wendy dipped her head back and let herself be swept up by the river. The only thing she could hear was her heart beating contently. A figure swam up next to her and it was one of the lovely mermaids with scales of gold. She held out her dagger letting the beast know that Wendy was not to be trifled with. The beast hissed at her and swam away. Wendy breached the surface and saw Peter waiting for her on the rug.

_(Slight 'M' scene, children do not read any further!)_

"You are going to ruin it with those wet clothes." Wendy chided as water dripped from her hair and clothes. Peter shrugged and stood up he peeled off his wet shirt and stood bare-chested before her. Wendy smiled slyly and walked up to her new husband and traced her cold fingers across his lean chest; she traced along the slight indentations of his muscles; enjoying the feel of giving him goose bumps.

"Might as well get rid of it all" She says dreamily and turns away from him. Wendy takes several deep breaths building up her nerve. She at last, begins to take off her own wet clothing until she stands as naked as the day she was born, daring not to turn around. Warm hands touch the small of her back and push aside her medium-length hair. Peter kisses her neck sensually causing his bride to shiver. He grins against her skin and presses his body against her causing her to gasp.

"Let us consummate this marriage" Peter whispers into her ear and consummate it they do, all through the night. Dead man's cave is aglow with light and love. Little did the young couple know what would occur from their actions at this moment?

**Well my darlings what do you think? Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions, constructive criticism is always welcome. For anyone who may have been upset by this scene I do apologize and just a quick couple of fun facts. In the first Peter pan book, Peter falls in love with a girl and asks her to marry him. So it's not too extraordinary that he is proposing to Wendy. As for the two having the *cough*sex *cough*, In this story Peter is 514 years old with the body of a 14yr old, actually more like 16 because he grew after Wendy 'died'. As for Wendy, She was about 15 when she 'died' 100 years ago so she is technically 115years old. Just so no one gets too upset. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed it and I shall update as soon as I can. ^_^**


	13. The wind beneath my wings

It had been a week since Henry was returned to his family and the group had yet to find a means of escaping the island.

"Felix once told me that no one gets on or off the island without Pan's permission; shouldn't he have some way of getting off the island?" Emma asked the group. Rumple stood and walked gracefully to a tree, he places his hand on the bark and inhales deeply. He opens his dark eyes and turns to the others.

"These trees are enchanted, if we build another ship, we may be able to get off the island. Trust the less help we seek from pan, the better." He says in his usual raspy voice. Regina grinned happily and cracked her knuckles and waved her magical hands.

"Alright, that will take about ten minutes. You all might want to-" She began but was quickly interrupted by a male voice. Regina groaned in frustration and her face contorted with disgust.

"You may not want to do that, Sorceress. The trees themselves are magical and using magic to make a boat from them will cancel out the magic, thus leaving you all incapable of breaching the border of Neverland." Peter advised from the top of a tree; Wendy chose to travel on foot. She greeted the group with a casual wave. She was dressed in dark mesh pants and a brown sweater. It was obvious she was trying to hide her skin, even in the scorching heat. Regina crossed her arms and looked up into the tree at the boy. She flipped her hair out of her face so that the annoyance was clear on her face.

"So what do you propose we do then, Pan? Chop down the trees and make this boat by hand?" She asked. Peter smiles and jumps off the branch and lands effortlessly on the ground in front of the unimpressed Regina.

"That is exactly what you have to do. What, are you all afraid of a little manual labor?" Pan asks in a condescending tone.  
"Yes" Neal pipes up and Emma smacks him on the back of the head. He simply laughs, as does Wendy and Henry. Emma rolls her eyes.

"No, we are not." She says hotly and turns to Hook, who has been secretly studying her.

"Hook, you remember how to build a ship?" She asks and he scoffs.

"Aye, every captain should know every board and nail of his own ship; however, every great captain can build it himself." He says as if he is insulted but Emma can see the humor in his sea mist, blue eyes.

"My brother taught me that." He says quietly almost to himself. Emma nodded and turned back to Pan.

"So, if we build this boat, we can return back to Story Brook?" She asks. Peter shrugs his shoulders and raises his hands up.

"Well, it isn't for certain that you will end up in Story Brook. It may take you to another land. It's quite an unpredictable portal." He admits enticing a groan from everyone.

"So we may just float aimlessly in a strange ocean, waiting to get killed by some strange creature?" David says, becoming impatient. Peter nods.

"It is a very real possibility but if there is anything that I have learned from you all, it is that there is nothing you all cannot overcome." He admits and sits down on a bench next to Henry. Neil wraps his arm around his son and brings him closer to him, still not willing to trust the unpredictable Pan.

"There is another way. It involves Henry-" He says but before he can finish, David angles a sword at Pan's throat, Snow aims her bow at Pan's chest, and Regina's hands blaze. Peter only chuckled and Wendy sighed and smacked her forehead.

"Still a sensitive subject I see." He says and bats the sword away with his hand, his magic made it impale itself into the tree that Rumple standing in front of minutes before. Snow's bow tightened and with a snap of Peter's fingers the string snapped.

"Look, I am just being honest. Not much has changed within me. I will still accept any challenge you give me and won't hold back. I promise you the results will not be pretty." He warned and Wendy clicked her tongue and sat down next to her husband, she touched his hand gently.

"You have to realize that you are not the most trustable figure on the island, Peter." She informed with a soft voice. Peter just stuck out his chin defiantly. Wendy smiled at his childish ways and then turned to the rest of the group.

"He isn't wrong though, Henry would be of your chance of getting out of Neverland. He would have to do a very difficult and slow task." Wendy explained. Henry broke away from his father's embrace and stood in front of the girl. He tried to look into her soft eyes and not at the blue veins that decorated her face.  
"I will do anything, just tell me and I will do it." Wendy cocks her head to the side to examine the boy more thoroughly. His face was sincere and he ignored his parents' pleas to leave it alone.

"You have to restore the belief in the people of Neverland, not only Peter and I; but the lost boys, the mermaids, the Indians, and most importantly Tinkerbelle. If people begin to believe in her again, he will regain her wings and become a fairy once more. With her help you would be able to fly home." Wendy foretold. Tinkerbelle's head shot up and she looked at Wendy carefully, as if to read through the girl's thoughts to find out if she was lying or not.

"Can I really become a fairy again if enough people believe in me?" Tinkerbelle asks hopefully as she kneels before Wendy and clasps the girl's legs. Wendy can see the tears brimming in the former fairy's eyes and her heart ached for Tink. Wendy knelt on the ground next to her dear friend and made her look into her crystal blue eyes. Wendy wipes away a few of the tears that cascade down Tinkerbelle's cheeks.

"Yes, if the belief in fairies is restored to this land and to the hearts of everyone on it then you will regain your wings and pixie dust. I will always believe in you, Tink. That's already one down, keep it up and we will have everyone believing in no time." Wendy laughs but it sounds odd because her throat is constricting with emotion. Tinkerbelle hugged Wendy fiercely and Peter smiled sadly at the sight, he stood and extended his hand towards his old friend. Tinkerbelle looked at the boys hand as if it was a deadly virus. She was still painfully afraid of the boy and what he would do to her after she betrayed him. Wendy guided Tinkerbelle's hand, all the while reassuring that her that it was alright. Tinkerbelle at last took Peter's hand and he pulled her up.

"I want to thank you, for saving me from myself. Don't ever go behind my back again though, if you do; I will rip you in half." He says with an added squeeze to her hand. The former fairy shrunk away from the boy and yelped when he squeezed her hand.

"Peter Pan, you let her go this instant." Wendy demands with her hands at her hips and Peter lets go but his eyes linger on Tinkerbelle a moment longer before turning to his ticked off wife. Wendy was frowning at him at tapping her foot.

"You can't threaten people like that. Haven't you ever heard of the expression 'You catch more flies with honey then you will with vinegar'?" She says and Peter scrunches up his face.

"Why would I want to catch flies?" He asked confused she would ask such a thing. Wendy groaned and held her forehead as Tinkerbelle rubbed her tender hand. Emma sucked in a breath and marched up to where Pan was standing.

"If want Henry you will have to have all of us as well." She says sternly. Surprisingly Peter grins at her.

"Great, the more the merrier! We should first go to the Indians, they like me best" Peter announces and Henry's face lights up with thought of meeting real Indians. Wendy scowled and crossed her arms.

"They do or is it just _Tigerlily_?" Wendy says with venom dripping from her voice as she says the woman's name. Snow's eyebrows raise and she looks to Regina who has a very amused expression on her face. The two women knew that look very well. Peter turns his heel and grasps both of Wendy's arms.

"They all like me and Tigerlily is their princess so I have to be nice to her. I can't help it if she is attracted to me." He says in an arrogant fashion and all jaws drop. They all can't believe he just said that.

"You may want to stop while you're still ahead, mate" Hook suggests, Charming and Neal nod.

"It's the truth, so I may have to flirt with her a bit. If it benefits Neverland and Tinkerbelle being believed in again, then it's no big deal. Right, Wendy?" He asks but confusion streaks across his face when he sees Wendy's eyes. They were a dark blue and her face read that she was not amused. Her veins began to shine a light blue and she shocked the daylights out of Peter Pan. He blinked it surprised and glanced down at his singed hands. He stood up and glared angrily at the angered girl.

"What the bloody hell what that for, you crazy woman?" He said outraged and the winds picked up around him. Everyone else looked from the couple to the grey sky. Neil nudged Emma gently in the side.

"This is better than any stupid reality show they have nowadays" he whispers and Emma tries not to laugh.

"Oh, I am sorry that I do not react kindly when you speak of other girls in such a way. You might as well parade that hussy around me. You made vows, Peter Pan. You better abide by them, you don't want word to get around that you do not keep your word, do you?" She threatens and raises her voice. Peter clenches his fists and stomps his foot, the ground cracks beneath his foot but he stays standing.

"Ahhh, women!" He yells and turns and stomps toward the Indian village. Wendy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to face the rest of the group. She plasters a smile on her face, just like a mother would if she didn't want the children to know that mommy and daddy had a fight.

"Well, shall we go? It's best to make haste. I cannot wait to see Tigerlily after all these years." The last part she says darkly. The rest of the gang follows quietly behind the girl, not really knowing what to expect next.

**Hey there! So Peter is absolutely clueless and Wendy is majorly POed. Tigerlily better watch her back. Fun fact: Tiger lilies are my favorite flower so I find it funny that she and Wendy are love rivals. I know in the movie that Tinkerbelle hates Wendy at first and I wanted to change that. Hope you like the story so far. I have never done a story this long. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	14. Stories by the campfire

The Indian camp was aglow with soft yellow light that glistened in the night as the traveling party walked in its direction. Peter, still flushed with annoyance at Wendy's electric outburst, lead the group at the front. He was quiet and would casually glance back at his sulking wife. Wendy was trailing close to Henry and Neal and was staring down at the ground as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Her distraction ended abruptly when she heard the familiar thumping of the ceremonial drums.

Peter strode into the center of the camp and the Indians greeted him with a throaty cheer. The Chief strode out from the shelter of his tipi. His broad shoulders and muscles glinted like bronze in the torch lights; there was a large head-dress of feathers that flowed down his back like a water fall and had the colors of a rainbow. His face was sullen as he walked towards the immortal young man. Peter grinned casually and bowed his head. The chief nodded and slowly ,the corner of his lips turned up into a smile.

"What brings you here, Pan? We have not seen hide or tail of you in a great while." The Chief asked curiously. Peter turned around and motioned for Henry to come forward to greet the chief. Henry scampered forward and bowed deeply. Peter held the boys shoulder and looked up at the chief again.

"I have brought you a story teller from a distant land. I wish to entertain you all with his fantastic tales that will hopefully make believers of you all." Peter explained excitedly, he saw a spark of curiosity fill the chief eyes and knew that the man was hooked.

"How kind of you, Pan. I do so miss your stories of those wonderful adventures." A female voice spoke low a guttural, like a soothing lullaby. Wendy flinched as a figure dressed in a wool dress stepped out from behind the chief of the Indians. The woman was tall and had lean muscles that were accented by her chestnut skin. Her wide dark eyes were as beautiful and fathomless as a doe's and her thick midnight black hair fell smoothly against her back.

"Tigerlily, how lovely to see you again." Wendy said politely dragging the woman's attention from Peter and now to Wendy. Her wide eyes grew large as they took her in.

"Wendy? We had gotten word that you were dead." She said confused but then straightened her back, losing her sense of shock.

"It is lovely to see you again as well" Tigerlily said blankly, sounding rather bored with the fact the Wendy Darling was alive. Peter noticed the agitation on Wendy's face and swallowed his pride. He glided over to where Wendy was and interlocked his fingers with hers. She looked up at him puzzled but he only smiled at her.

"There is also means of celebration; congratulate us Tigerlily, we are married." Peter announced allowed. Everyone in the traveling's party's jaw dropped and Tigerlily face stained a deep red and her face pinched.

"What?" She hissed. Wendy smiled ruefully and leaned her head on Peter's shoulder, clearly indicating to the other woman that she had won the battle over Peter's affection. Tigerlily smiled bitterly and then bowed before the happy couple.

The celebration included dancers and a giant array of delicious food. The members of StoryBrook were thankful to eat something other than fruit as they had in the past few weeks. Henry sat on a log with a plate full of vegetables and meats, and began to tell the stories of his family; how they were all connected and how the came upon this magical land. He would nibble from his plate from time to time but the boy was lost in the act of story telling.

Then came the part where he had to talk about Peter Pan, Henry looked to Peter as if asking for permission and the other boy shrugged and nodded his head for the boy to continue. Peter didn't mind being portrayed as the villain. In the past, he would have relished in the fear that he brought to all those on the island, but that was then. Now, he had his Wendy back . He glanced over to the girl who was completely enthralled with the stories, she sat on the ground with the Indian children listening intently. One of the little Indian girls decided to sit in Wendy's lap. The little girl would look back at Wendy and gasp with whatever shocking turn the story took. Wendy smiled at the girl and would make little comments to her regarding the story.

Peter smiled at the sight, this was the main reason that Wendy had trapped his heart. Her gentle nature was so alien to him and the way she would put so much passion into everything she did fascinated him. She made him want to be a better person. His brows furrowed when her saw her gently move the girl off her lap and run to a nearby bush to get sick. She vomited violently and coughed, Peter quickly went to her side.

"Wendy?" He asked not even trying to hide the worried note in his voice. Wendy wiped her mouth on a leaf coated with light dew and nodded meekly at him.

"I am fine, must have been something I ate that's not agreeing with me." She brushed the situation off like it was nothing and grabbed hold of his hand and shepherded him back to the camp. The Indian medicine woman noticed Wendy's behavior and called to Tigerlily in her native language. The elder woman whispered into Tigerlily's ear and the younger woman grinned wickedly.

The rest of the tribe was thoroughly engrossed in the stories Henry had to tell. When it came to the part that Tinkerbell was introduced Henry called her center stage. The former fairy came to the front of room and waved awkwardly at the crowd. The Indian's stared at her intently as if she was a distant memory.

"And you are a fairy?" A little Indian boy asked. Tink smiled sadly at him.

"I used to be. I did something that I wasn't supposed to for my friend and my punishment was becoming human. To be a fairy again I need everyone on the island to believe in me again." She explained loud enough to be heard by everyone. The little boy took out the eagle feather from his braided hair and walked up to the pixie woman. He had to stand on his tiptoes but he managed to stick his feather in her golden hair. He stood back and smiled up at the Pixie woman who touched the feather lightly.

"I believe in you, Ms. Tinkerbell." He said happily and the was a chorus of other Indians that nodded and agreed. Even Tigerlily was touched by this moment and nod at the pixie woman. A shimmering light surrounded Tinkerbell and she gasped as she rapidly shrunk. The crowd started to murmur excitedly Wendy moved forward to check on her friend but Tinkerbell laughed with delight.

"This was my normal size as a fairy. It's working, I am turning back." She shouted happily up at her friend Wendy grinned widely at the Pixie and extended her hand to her so she could hop on. Wendy slowly stood and as Tink walked across her hand it tickled her palm. Tigerlily chose to speak at this point in time and focused the attention of the group back to her and instead of the elated Tinkerbell.

"What a marvelous day this is indeed, and Wendy wouldn't you like to tell your good new as well?" Tigerlily asked. Wendy looked to Peter and back at the Indian woman confused.

"What good news would that be, Tigerlily?" Wendy asked nervously, not knowing the intention of the woman. Tigerlily smiled and indicated to the girl's stomach.

"That you are expecting, of course." Tigerlily explained simply. The traveling party sucked in a breath knowing what the woman had meant, Peter and Henry were confused. Henry had an idea of what Tigerlily was saying but brushed it off as impossible. Wendy grew pale and her veins stood out even more so under skin. Tinkerbell looked up at her friend and hugged the girls thumb with her tiny arms.

"Expecting what?" Peter asked nervously, his body stiffened by Wendy's side. Wendy was paralyze where she stood.

"She is with child, Peter. Your child." Tigerlily explained slowly. Peter jerked his head to his wife and down to her stomach. Half expecting a baby to burst from her at that moment.

"How? No, wait I know how but I didn't think-" Peter sputtered and began to pace to and fro not knowing how to feel about this. Neal and Emma exchanged glances and remembered how it was when they found out that Emma was pregnant. Neal acted very similarly to this but then he was overjoyed. He left her soon before Henry was to be born. Emma's heart clenched at the memory and she blinked away the sting of tears in her eyes. David stepped forward cautiously and tried to reason with the frantic boy that was still pacing wildly.

"Pan, take a breath. It's going to be okay. You're going to be a father, I promise you it is the best feeling in the world." David explained. Pan stopped and stared at the man.

"What would you know of being a father? You didn't even raise Emma." Pan's words were harsh and struck at both David and Snow's hearts. Rumple strode in and in the line of sight of Pan. He knew what was coming and was ready.

"Take it from me, a sorry excuse of a person, having a child will burn away the harshest parts of you and they will become the light of your life. Trust me, this is a good thing." Rumple explained. Pan snarled at the sorcerer.

"You mean it will make me weak?" He accused. Rumple shook his head.

"It will give you more strength then you ever knew was possible." Rumple explain and looked to Neal who looked away as his father met his eyes. Peter sighed and covered his face with his hands. He rubbed him face with frustration and went to look to Wendy but she was gone.

"Where did-" Pan began but Emma interrupted him.

"She ran off the moment you suggested that having the baby would making you weak." She said harshly, Pan sucked in a breath to speak but again Emma stopped him.

"Don't you realize how terrifying this is for her? Now she probably thinks you don't want her to have the baby. I know you don't have experience in this type of situation but you have to realize that you're not the only one faced with these fears and responsibilities." She explained forcefully at him. He raised his chin with a defiant look but then her words sunk in. He sighed and went off in the direction that Emma said she went. He had an idea where she would most likely be.

Wendy was backed into a corner of the cave with her arms hugging her knees close to her body. Her body was racked with tremors. Peter found it similar to when he accidentally hit her when she came to Neverland the first time. He frowned, he always seemed to hurt her. Peter walked up to the girl and sat down next to her, he placed his arm on her shoulder and she flinched as if he had burned her. Slowly she looked up her eyes shinning with the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back.

"I didn't know, I swear" She says quickly and Peter shushes her gently and he brings her to his chest. She grips his shirt tightly in her tiny fists.

"Are you scared?" He asked and she laughed bitterly.

"Maybe just a bit." She said in a sarcastic tone. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"I'm not, well not anymore. We already have a bunch of kids running wild on the island. What's one more" he says and then laughs at her shocked expression when she stares back up at him.

"You'll be a great mom, Wendy." He says reassuringly and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. Wendy blinks at him still stunned and he leans up and kisses her soft pink lips. Wendy melts into his kiss and gasps when he pulls her to his lap.

"Are you sure you are okay with this, Peter?" Wendy asks softly after she pulls away. Peter's eyes shine a darker green and she recognizes this look of lust. He quickly pins her to the floor and hovers his body over hers.  
"If there isn't a baby in there yet, there will be in a few minutes." He says and begins to kiss down her neck. Wendy squealed happily and grabbed her husbands face in her hands. She kissed him with all the love she could muster. Wendy could help the overwhelming joy she felt and fantasized what the child would look like. It would probably have Peter's eyes and skin, maybe her dark hair, and his adorable button nose. These were all fun to think about but all that mattered to her was that the baby would be happy and healthy.

In shallows of the sea a boy with a wicked scar down his face awakes in an underwater cave. He coughs and holds his throat thinking he might drown, but he doesn't. He floats in the salty water as his eyes adjust to the darkness. A golden figure floats in front of him tentacles swirling all around.

"What is it that you wish for child?" A raspy voice asks. It is not muffled by the water and he can hear it plain as day. A wide smile tugs harshly and his lips, he knows exactly what to wish for.

**Dun dun dun! So everyone who guessed she would get preggers ding ding ding. You were correct. I always thought it would be interesting to see how Peter and Wendy's kid would turn out and how he would act around it and etc. Please review my lovlies and please feel free to jot down any ideas or suggestions. **


	15. Mermaid Lagoon

After their late night trysts Peter and Wendy walked back into camp so that they could get a few hours of sleep before having to join Henry and the others to go to the lagoon. Peter awoke just as the first rays of sun began to stream through the deer skin curtain. He inhaled deeply and snuggled into the bundle of warmth that was sprawled next to him. Wendy's curls are spayed across the pillow and her face was calm and her lips were parted slightly. Peter traced the shape of her lips with his index finger. She murmured something in her sleep and turned onto her side, facing Peter. He looked at her lovingly and traced his fingers up her naked arm and to her cheek.

"Time to wake up" He said his voice raspy with the remnants of sleep. Wendy groaned and snuggled into his naked chest.

"I don't want to" She whined and Peter chuckled. He sat up and brought her up along with him.

"Come on, get dressed we have to go to the lagoon before sunset. They are more docile at this time." He urged and she groaned again but got up from the bed she wrapped one of Peter's vests around her body and headed toward the bathroom. Peter was just finishing getting dressed when he hears Wendy vomiting. He grimaces and makes his way to the bathroom and opens the door. Wendy is brushing her teeth and holding her slightly swollen stomach. Time is different in Neverland a week here is like a day in the normal world but Wendy was still human and her child grew rapidly. The medicine woman at the Indian camp told her that she was about five weeks pregnant. Even though the technical days in Neverland she had been pregnant was five days. The medicine woman also told her she would have the baby in less than a month because of Neverland's magical effects. She spat and rinsed her mouth.

"Being pregnant is no picnic I will have you know" She says tiredly and Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and touched her stomach. He met her gaze in the mirror and smiled at her sympathetically.

"At least it's only nine months." He said and Wendy rolled her eyes and turned to look him in the face.

"Nine months is a long time, you dolt" She says and thumps him on the head. He casually steps away and towards the doorway.

"Oh come now, Wendy you have nearly died five times. I'm sure having a baby won't be the bad." He ran right after he said it and had an electric half naked Wendy chasing him throughout the room. He managed to escape her wrath by emerging from the room. She stopped at the doorway, hiding her body with the door and shouting,

"IT WAS THREE TIMES!" She closed the door forcefully and Peter couldn't keep the grin off his face when she emerged a few minutes later fully clothed in a black pants and a white knit blouse. She smacked him lightly on the chest, grabbed Adam's hand, and skipped out of the treehome. Peter shook his head and looked to his new second in command, Harry.

"Alright chaps, time to visit our lovely friends the mermaids and remember don't get too close, lest they drag you down into the water and rip off your skin." Peter warned but he took it lightly, like he didn't care too much. The mermaids fear Peter and his recklessness. He wasn't so attached to his boys that he would mind terribly if they were taken by the mermaids but he knew Wendy would be heartbroken if anything happen to the boys. It made him worry that his compassion was growing; he had gone so long without needing it and flourishing without it.

They met up with Henry and his family at their camp and then Pan led the way to the lagoon. He could hear Snow asking Wendy how she was feeling. Her tone had a sympathetic note to it. Peter didn't know why she was so sad. Peter and Wendy were thrilled to be having a child, a bit worried as one would be, but happy none the less. It may have been because they both appeared too young to take on this responsibility. Wendy had been raising the boys before her incident and Peter would learn. Anything that belonged to Wendy would have him wrapped around its finger.

They arrived at the lagoon by midafternoon and were met by the sight of sunbathing, dosing mermaids splayed on rocks and by the shoreline. One with golden hair peaked one sapphire eye at the group that had disturbed her slumber. She sat up slowly and seductively pushed her hair back showing off her naked chest. Emma quickly covered Henry's eyes and most of the men blushed but not Peter. In fact, he seemed bored by the sight. He looked at the mermaid with determination clear on his face.

"Ellen, we would like to speak to all of you about a serious matter" Peter said seriously. Ellen's eyes flicked over to Wendy, and sized her up noticing the veins that were illuminated blue under her pale skin. Peter did not appreciate the hungry look that Ellen gave Wendy and he stepped in front of his wife. Ellen smile only widened.

"I had heard that you claimed the girl for your own, Pan. I didn't believe you would succumb to something so…" Ellen paused trying to find the right words.

"Simple" She finished. Wendy rolled her eyes. As a child she was entranced by these creatures but later on she realized they were vile and self-centered, the ones that lived in Neverland anyway. She stepped out from behind Peter. Though she was touched by his constant want to protect her, she was capable of taking care of herself. Wendy touched his forearm and smiled reassuringly at him then turned her attention to the mermaid.

"This isn't about me, this is about Tinkerbelle. She was a fairy from long ago and now she lives on the island as a human. All we need you all to do is remember her as a fairy and believe in her again." Wendy explained and Ellen looked mildly interested. Some of the other mermaid swam to the shore line to see what the fuss was about. Peter laid his hand on the sand and Tinkerbelle walked off the boy's hand. Tinkerbelle walked up to the sirens and waved meekly up at them.

"I remember you" Ellen said with a smile and then grinned sourly at Wendy.

"You wanted to help us drown the girl when she first came to the land." Ellen admitted with a light laugh and Tinkerbelle flushed. That was a part of her past that she was not proud of. One of the other mermaids poked a wet finger at Tinkerbelle's side.

"So we just have to say that we believe in you and then what? What is in it for us?" Ellen asks indignantly. Peter strides up to the mermaid and grips her chin. Ellen's sapphire eyes widen with fear.

"What is in it for you is that you can still keep your tails attached to your body" Pan sneered and Ellen sucked in a breath. Wendy was about to tell him to stop it but Adam yanked her hand and shook his head no. Ellen nodded and plastered a fearful smile on her face before Pan let her go. Ellen and the other mermaids looked to Tinkerbelle again.

"I believe in you " each one of them said and the burst of light came from Tinkerbelle again and this time when it disappeared a pair of translucent wings appeared. Tinkerbelle concentrated and then the wings twitched slightly. She concentrated harder and her hummingbird type wings began to lift her up off the ground. She laughed with glee and began to zoom around the group rapidly and left a bit of shimmering dust in her wake, pixie dust. Tinkerbelle smiled at Henry and flew rapidly around the boy till he began to levitate.

"It worked!" Henry exclaimed and then a slow array of claps came from the distance. Peter turned around and narrowed his eyes at the source of the sound. His angry eyes flicked over to Harry who had gone pale.

"I thought I told you to take care of it" Peter yelled and went after Harry but Wendy stood protectively in front of the boy, stopping Peter in his tracks.

"I swear I did exactly what you told me to do; stab in the heart and throw him off the cliff." Harry stuttered with fear and could help but shrink behind Wendy. Harry was about 5'7 and towered over Wendy who was only 5'1 but he still shrunk behind her all the same. Peter turned his attention back to the boy with the wicked scar.

"Why have you come back, Felix? If it is to appeal to my better nature I am sorry to tell you I don't have one." He growled. Felix merely shrugged and stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the light.

"I heard that you impregnated the wench. I came to congratulate you both; I can't wait to meet the little bundle of joy." He said with a humorless smile. Wendy held her stomach protectively. Peter blanched for a moment before his eyes went dark and in a flash he was gripping Felix's throat.

"Sorry to tell you that you won't be able to meet it because I am going to end you right now." He whispered darkly and squeezed Felix's neck harder. Felix gasped and though his face was turning purple he managed to squeak out.

"Ursula" and then two golden tentacles grabbed at both Peter's hands and yanked him backwards. Peter struggled against the restraints. Regina remembered the golden woman.

"No, it can't be." Regina said in a whisper.

"Oh but it is, dear sweet Regina. It's I, Ursula, in the flesh. I found this boy dying and drifting into my cove. So I brought him back from the brink and became quite fond of him. I offered him one wish, would you like to tell them what it was, my little popsie?" Ursula asked with a motherly tone. Felix cracked his neck from side to side and approached the seething, Pan. He got close to his formers friends face and smiled a mocking smile.

"Destroy Neverland and everyone on it." Felix said in a low voice.


	16. Under the sea

Ursula shrieked as Pan's body burst to flame and retracted her tentacles. Peter sprinted from the creature and to Wendy. He grasped her shoulders and looked into her worried eyes.

"You all need to get off the Island now. Tinkerbelle, take them back to StoryBrooke. I'll hold them off so they don't follow you." Peter ordered quickly. Tinkerbelle's face was ashen but she nodded and rapidly flew around the group. Slowly they all began to levitate; only Wendy stayed firmly planted on the ground. Tears were quickly flooding into her eyes and she clutched Peter's shirt sleeves.

"No. No, I cannot leave you!" She shouted over the roar of thunder that signaled a massive storm was approaching. Peter knew there was no negotiating with her so he kissed her. Peter kissed her even as a single tear rolled down his cheek. One of his hands was tangled in her hair at the base of her neck and the other cradled her soft cheek. Wendy wasn't a daft girl, she knew this was his way of telling her goodbye but she couldn't help herself from melting against him. Peter made the difficult decision of breaking away from the kiss when Wendy was still in a daze. 

"Bae! Take her." Peter shouts before he launches Wendy into the air. Neal catches her easy enough at first but it quickly proves difficult as Wendy thrashes wildly against him. Wendy shouts after Peter and reaches for him like a child. Not even closing his eyes could burn away that image from Peter's mind. He quickly turns, taking note of the serious matter that lay at hand. Ursula was staring at him with vengeance in her eyes.

"You think you can burn me and have your little family get off the island safely? Oh no, my child. Let me show you what true power really is." Ursula thunders and lifts her hand in one fluid motion. Peter's eyes follow in her direction and an enormous wave is rising in the distance. Peter smiles and cocks his head to the side. The mermaids had long since fled to the safety of deeper waters.

"I know of you, Ursula Queen of the sea. Your reputation is impressive but if it's a battle of power you want" Peter says and straightens his posture.

"I promise you shaint be disappointed." Peter finished and category five hurricane winds begin to whip around him. Clumps of earth were lifted from the earth and Ursula was having trouble breathing. Peter pushed his hand forward and sea mist surrounded the island as Pan's winds hit the mammoth sized wave. Pan took a menacing step forward.

"You think you can destroy this land, sea witch? I _am_ Neverland. I am the wind, the sea, the trees, and the earth beneath your body. Your power is child's play here!" Peter mocks and finishes with a smile that appears too wide for his face making him look demonic and creature like. Ursula snapped her fingers and she was behind him now in the water. Pan spun quickly and the wall of water that was rising rapidly above his was sliced off like it was cut with a blade. However, the water reformed quickly and Peter was dragged underwater.

Ursula's golden tentacles constricted Pan's wrists and torso, cracking the bones. This gave her leverage to use her spidery-thin fingers to wrap around his neck in attempt to strangle him strangling him in the process. The water began to boil with the rise of Pan's body temperature. He was trying to catch fire but it was impossible because of all the water. Ursula's skin still burned at the touch of his flesh and released her singed hands from his throat but her tentacles remained firmly in place. Pan thrashed even with the agony of his broken bones intensifying with every move he makes. Pan's lungs were straining from lack of oxygen. There is a cold pang in his back. Pan slowly turns to see Felix, only this time he is a merman and wielding Pan's fallen dagger that was now plunged into the owners back. Blood circled the water and Pan's body slumped; he could hear his blood pumping slowly. Pan releases his remaining breath and gives into the unconsciousness.

_This world is bright; Peter struggles not to squint from the brightness. Soon it comes into focus and in a center of a field of dandelions is a small child, a little girl. She had dark brown hair that was held back by silver barrettes. The little girl seemed to be hiding, her emerald green eyes wide with anticipation. She crouched so low that her lavender dress touched the ground. _

"_Jane?" A voice asked in the distance. The little girl giggled and quickly covered her mouth with her petite hands. A large figure tackles the girl and she squeals and tries to wiggle away as the man tickles her. _

"_Stop it, Daddy" The girl called Jane shouts playfully and the man looks at her. Peter's breath stops in his throat when he recognizes the man's face; it's him. Peter watches himself lift the happy girl up and spins her around in his arms as if she was an airplane. A woman's voice calls in the distance and Peter and Jane look at each other before running to the directions of the sound, Peter holding Jane's tiny hand in his much larger one. Wendy shakes her head at sight of the two and their rumpled dirty clothes. Peter jaunties over to his wife and kisses her lovingly on the mouth. Jane sticks out her tongue at the sight. _

Peter's body lurched suddenly, he couldn't die. He couldn't do that to Wendy and… Jane, his daughter. He is going to have a daughter. That vision proved that he would make it out of this situation alive. Ursula face was bemused until she saw the blackness of Pan's eyes; she was blasted backward with a forceful current. Broken bones temporarily forgotten, Peter spins in the water and the dagger magically embeds itself into Felix's neck and out of Peter's back. Felix doesn't have time to respond, his eyes stay fixed on Peter, unblinkingly.

Ursula's shrill scream rings in Pan's ears. He turns and catches her throat in his right hand. Pan manages to launch them both to the shore. Water drips from Pan's hair onto Ursula's horrified face. He holds out his left hand to show the electric sparks that begin to rise from his fingers in a brilliant blue.

"No no please. Spare my life, if you do that I pledge allegiance with Neverland for all eternity!" Ursula begs. Pan didn't take the legendary sea witch to be one to beg. She seemed much too proud for such a thing, however, she wasn't an idiot; she knew she wouldn't make it out of this battle alive. All that Ursula could hope for was a peaceful surrender. Pan wavers and ponders the offer.

"If you ever lay a finger against Neverland or my family, I will fry you to bits and sell you to a seafood restaurant." Peter says in a low, menacing whisper. Ursula gulps and nods and breathes a sigh of relief when Peter releases his hold on her neck.  
"Now go, witch. Before I change my mind." He says with a sinister crackle of electricity from his fingers. Ursula doesn't wait to react, she races to the water with her many legs. When she is gone Peter evaluates his surroundings. He wasn't bluffing when he said that he was Neverland. The two were interconnected long ago. Whatever damage was done to Neverland was done to Peter and vice versa. Now Neverland was water logged and trees were snapped in half. It looked as if hell had passed over the island. Peter sunk to his knees; his body felt brittle and like it had been thrown in a meat grinder.

"PETER!" a familiar voice cried out and Peter smiled despite the intense pain he felt. Wendy ran up to her husband and stopped a few inches away from him, afraid she would only injure him further. Peter could not move his broken hands so instead he nodded his head to Wendy's stomach and smiled up at her.

"Congratulations Mrs. Pan, you're having a girl. Her name is Jane." Peter said breathlessly before he fell forward and passed out.

**Hello my loves! Fret not Peter is not dead he is just really beat up. OMG! Have you guys been keeping up with OUAT? That last episode shocked the bejesus out of me. I wish try the best I can to incorporate it for those that wish it. Sorry, it has taken me so long to update, I have college finals. I will try to update every week for you guys. Above all I would like to thank you all for such lovely reviews and inspiring me to keep writing. You all are the best!**


End file.
